Birds of Prey
by RobinLove
Summary: My first Fanfic! A little about Robin and my OC! R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


	9. Epilouge

**Birds of Prey**

"If I didn't know any better," Wally started, "I'd say someone was following us."

"You mean like people always do?" Artemis responded.

Wally nodded. He looked around them. It was early morning and no body should have been awake. The only reason the team wasn't at the mountain was because Batman had decided to wake them up earlier than normal so they could patrol. And Robin was totally awake! Even Wally wasn't awake as fast as Robin. Then again, the boy only got like four hours of sleep in a day. Wally yawned, feeling his feet start to drag. First he felt only the early sun shinning on his back. Next was cold water all over his body!

"What the heck? Who did that?"

A mischievous laugh rang throughout the peaceful city. But it wasn't Robin who had laughed.

"Another one? That's the second time I've been dunked by an unknown source!"

Artemis smirked at him, holding out a hand. He took it but pulled her in with him.

"Should we tell them they're flirting?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"Not yet."

Robin smirked as Artemis broke through the surface and she pushed Wally's head under water. Aqualad nodded at Robin who's smirk turned even more devious.

"Okay Artemis. You made your point," he called out. "Now stop flirting with Wally before you start loosing your brain cells."

Artemis pulled away as if Wally was quite capable of draining her brain. Wally came up, gasping for air.

"Oh my-did you...really need to...try and...drown me? Was that...the only reason...you saved me...when we went up against...the Injustice League?"

"Yes."

Artemis came out of the water, shivering as her wet skin became cold with the morning breeze. They moved on their way but all were a little more alert. If there was one thing they hated, it was surprises. Robin turned his head at the sound of a twig cracking in the nearby brush. He thought he saw a shadow move. Hi signaled for the others to stop before carefully walking towards the noise. He moved the leaves back slowly...and flew back as a shadow barley jumped over him. She stood in the light unmoved by the sudden change of light. Something about her seemed familiar but what could it be that made his memories respond.

"Enjoy your bath?"

Her voice was smooth and happy as her eyes turned to Kid Flash with an amused smile.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that push me in?" Wally muttered.

She smiled. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing; not a uniform like most people who attacked them but civilian garb. Her dark denim jeans were held on her slim frame by a silver square covered black belt that had a dark red heart for the buckle. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a dove with wings spread etched in white. Several kinds of necklaces hung around her neck, not a single one going past the neck cuff of her shirt. A chain hung from her belt, attaching tom a loop on the back of her jeans. She was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off and they almost reached her elbows. Her black hair was in two short pigtails, the red streaks visible in her bangs and hair. She smiled and her voice broke their silence of a few minutes.

"Robin. It's nice to see you again."

Robin cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Cocoa brown eyes were staring back at him with a devious sparkle. The rest of the team just stared at him.

"You know her?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't...wait! Rebecca? Rebecca Stevens?"

"In the flesh."

The girl bowed playfully at them, black hair falling into her face.

"Who's Rebecca Stevens?" Wally asked.

"She's a friend of mine. From a long time ago." Robin turned back to Rebecca. "It's been a while."

She smirked, a very similar smirk to the Boy Wonder's. But her's seemed more devious.

"Try five years. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A smile broke on Robin's face and he gave Rebecca a hug. She hugged him back before she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the team behind him.

"I see you have some new friends."

Robin nodded his head happily, turning to the others.

"Yep this is my team."

"Young Justice. Consisting of Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I know."

"How?"

Both young heroes turned to Wally. He seemed so freaked out while they looked mischievous.

"I hack in my spare time."

"Did you learn from Robin?" Megan asked.

For some reason Rebecca started laughing and Robin's face turned red with a grim line on his face.

"Actually, Becca taught me."

The whole world seemed to freeze at the Boy Wonder's statement and Rebecca put her elbow on Robin's shoulder.

"We learned from each other," she corrected. "We taught each other because of our stupid wars. You know, we'd see who was able to complete a task first or hack into a computer quicker."

"And then we'd change to a different war when the old one got too boring."

Rebecca smiled, leaning closer to Robin.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of a sneak war when you left. I guess you won."

Robin blushed even more and Wally raced over, took Rebecca by the shoulder, and dragged her a few feet away.

"Stay," he said.

"Woof."

Rebecca glared at him. He returned the glare before returning to the others.

"How do you know her? Who is she? What does she want?" Wally hissed.

"Becca's an old friend of mine, Wally. We grew up together. I don't know what she wants. Ask her."

Wally turned to look at the ninja-like person and saw her her hanging upside down from a tree. He sighed to himself. If this girl was anything like the Boy Wonder, they had their hands full. Becca looked over when he approached. Her eyes sent daggers at him, letting Wally know she was still irritated from being excluded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? There's always a reason someone attacks us. What's yours."

"I was looking for Robin, Kid Genius. And why is this your buisness?"

"Because Robin's my best friend!"

With a growl, Becca flipped off the tree to land right in front of Wally. He jumped and took a step back at her sudden closeness. But then she started talking with a vicious tone.

"Look Kid Flash. I've been looking for Robin for five years. I grew up with him, I've always known with him, and I know him better than you do. I understand that he has a duty to you and the team. But do NOT delay me when I say I need Robin and I need him now!"

Wally stared at her for several seconds, speechless. No one but Artemis talked to him like that. And no body had ever spoken with so much malice towards him before either. This was a first. Lucky for him Robin was there to pull Becca away and save Wally from the death of a snake's glares.

"What's up Becca? KF didn't mean any harm. He's just curious."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted that way towards him but I need your help. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"First I need you to convince Batman to let me join Young Justice. Second, I need to stay undercover. And unless I'm in your team, I can't give you any details. This is serious and I can't risk any delays. But if you can help me become a Young Justice member Robin, I know that my secrets will be safe there. All I need is a chance to tell you."

Robin read the desperation in Becca's green eyes. But this was a big task to ask of him. He had to somehow convince his mentor, the Dark Knight, to let a girl from his past join Young Justice. There was a very small chance it would happen. And then what was he supposed to do if Becca couldn't join them?

"Robin, I know some things that I shouldn't. My life, and probably yours now too, is at stake here. Please. Try to get me inside. I need this for cover until I can release my information. This is literally a life-or-death matter. You have to try."

Becca pulled her lips into a tight line, eyes pleading with him in a most enticing way. But it was the story she'd given him that, combined with her past, won him over. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

Becca's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you; I just knew it!"

Robin hugged her back, hands loosely touching close to her hips. But he was desperately thinking how he'd gotten himself in this situation, how he was going to get himself out, and how he was going to get Becca into Young Justice.

(End of Part 1)

"How'd you know?" Robin asked as he helped Becca settle into her room at the mountain.

"About you being Robin?"

He nodded, hanging one of few pictures Becca had to the wall. She laughed a little and he moved to sit on the floor beside her.

"Please. Any good detective would have realized it, which proves I'm the only good one. Robin showed up at Batman's side not very long after Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Robin is a skilled gymnast and fighter. So was Dick Grayson. Robin can hack through any computer and is always on his toes. So was Dick Grayson. Robin was always able to get away with a narrow opportunity of escape. So was Dick Grayson. The facts are there and all you have to do is look at them. I mean, even though Dick Grayson takes dancing instead of martial arts like Robin, if he wasn't flexible, Robin wouldn't be able to do anything Dick Grayson does outside from public view."

"Wow. You not only discovered my secret identity but Batman's too. And you knew about Young Justice and I bet you knew about the Watchtower too."

"Yep. I know everything about Young Justice, your missions and even your social lives. Which most of you don't have."

"You know about all of us? Including Artemis?"

Becca smirked.

"You heard right, Boy Wonder. I know everything about everyone; including Artemis. But I respect her so don't ask me to tell you anything."

"Well we don't know much about her past or name."

"You mean like the rest of the team knows almost nothing about you?"

"Touche."

Becca smiled triumphantly as she took the books from her box and slid them onto a shelf.

"What else do you know?'

"I know that Superboy has been turned down by Superman, which causes most of his anger. I know Aqualad is the son of Black Manta. I know-"

"WHAT? AQUALAD is the SON of BLACK MANTA?"

"Yeah. Aquaman took him away so he wouldn't be influenced by his dad. There's another reason Black Manta hates Aquaman. Let's see...oh. I know that Kid Flash has been adopted by his aunt and uncle because of his parents were abusive."

"Wally was abused?"

"In a way. I mean, his father was more abusive. Drunk and very addicted to drugs. Wally's mother was more...limited than his father but he definatly has had some rough times with her. It's not that they don't love him, Rob. They do. They just don't know how to take care of him like a normal parent would."

"I-I never knew that."

"Yeah well somethings are better left unsaid. Miss Martian is an open book so there's no hidden news on her. And I already told you that I'm not speaking about Artemis."

"Okay. Tell me, did you find stuff on the JLA?"

"Yeah. Let's see, Black Canary was trained by a criminal/assassin. Red Tornado has had many re-program attempts, which you knew. And I also know that Batman only let me on this team because you talked him into it. Did you know that there are only three things Bruce Wayne can't fight?"

"Really? What's that?"

"Alfred's logic, Selina Kyle's seduction, and your own logic only enhanced by your very adorable expressions."

Robin blushed at the compliment and Becca laughed out loud.

"You're so easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

"Wow. It's hilarious how yo two flirt."

Both young heroes looked up at Wally who was standing in the doorway.

"You mean the same way you flirt with Artemis?'

"We don't flirt."

Becca raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled behind his hands.

"Robin we need you to fix the computer. We kinda overloaded it or something and now it won't work."

"You need me now?"

"Batman's orders. He already left but said to get you to fix it."

Robin nodded and got up to help.

"I'll see you later?" Becca asked.

"Yep."

She smiled as he disappeared but it was gone when she met Wally's cold gaze.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're flirting with Robin and what you're really doing here."

Becca got up and moved to the door.

"First off, I don't flirt. Robin and I have been best friends for thirteen years. It's called joking. Second, I will not tell some jealous, nosy rat what I'm doing just because he wants me out. And if you know what's good for you Wally, you'll stay out of my way."

Becca slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He anger boiled over and she practically threw one of her books at the wall. It landed quite loudly but all Becca wanted was to be left alone. She took a few choice weapons out of her box and went looking for Robin. She put on a pleasant forefront when she approached him.

"Hey. I'm out of practice so can I use your gym?" she asked.

"Sure. What you using?"

"Escrim sticks."

She held one out and Robin took it. She watched him test in his hand, twirling the other one in her hand. Robin caught sight of the movement.

"Wow. You're really good Becca."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll teach you how to use them someday."

She took the weapon back and, because Wally happened to walk into the room, Becca kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Bot Wonder."

"No problem," Robin said nonchalantly. But he was blushing when he said it.

Becca smirked and turned to walk out of the room. When she met Wally's gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him, smirk still in place. As she walked out of the room, she twirled both weapons in her hands and walked away as calmly as possible. Wally followed her and sped to stand in front of her.

"Why are you still crossing dangerous territory?" Becca asked.

"Because I'm still waiting for an answer. Why are you here?"

Before Wally knew what happened, a very loud smack echoed throughout the cave and his cheek was starting to sting. He stumbled backwards, hitting the Wally and sliding to the ground. Becca stood above him.

"This will be your final warning. Stay out of my way Wally West. Why I am here is not your buisness yet. And if you dare get on my bad side, you better watch out. Because I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Becca turned and stomped off, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of the team. Artemis followed after the young warrior while the others checked up on Wally.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Ow. I learned something very important today."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, helping Wally to his feet.

"Yeah. In situations like this, it's good to have rapid healing powers."

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"One minute I was talking to that psycho warrior and the next I'm feeling pain."

"She probably slammed her escrim stick into your face," Robin offered. "And she's not crazy."

"Dude! She beat me with a stick!"

Robin couldn't help the smirk that formed. Wally had just turned a painful situation into a funny one.

"You gotta understand something about Becca, dude. She never really had friends. I was her only one. She also keeps herself distanced so she won't hurt people."

"Sounds kinda like you."

"A little. But don't bug her; she has taken self defense classes, martial arts, is a perfect gymnast, and also happens to have wonderful balance. Point is, don't go up against her in battle; she'll cream you."

"Yeah. I know.

(End of Part 2)

Artemis found Becca sitting above the cave's entrance, a foot dangling over the ledge. She sat down beside her as Becca stared out at the sunset.

"Whatever Wally told you, Becca...don't listen to him."

"It's not him Artemis. In fact it's everybody but you and Robin."

"What did everyone else do?"

"Nothing. But they have this...I don't know. This way about them. Kinda like they're better because they've got powers."

"Well, Megan is really sweet when you get to know her. Connor and Kaldur have to be...convinced before they give you respect. And Wally will remain an idiot."

"He's the worst."

Artemis laughed a little and Becca looked at her.

"Yeah. He gave me a hard time when I first came too."

"Is that what made you interested in him? That he didn't react like other boys have?"

"What? No! I do NOT like Wally!"

Becca looked down, a smile on her face. She laughed a little.

"It's funny how you're talking to someone you know nothing about but I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Just my own skills; things I learned. But no worries, I haven't told anyone and I won't. I respect you."

"You're nothing like Robin are you?"

Becca looked up, smiling still.

"Only intellectually. But it's nice being compared to the Boy Wonder."

Artemis tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

"Do you like him? Robin I mean?"

Becca looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. He's sweet, caring. Playful but very loyal to."

"Sounds like you're talking about a dog."

Becca laughed. It kinda did sound like a dog.

"No. But he was raised to be loyal and caring. He was always playful and I can see how that fits into the Robin profile. He's just so...opposite of me."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I'm violent for one thing. I react purely on thought. Emotions aren't really my thing. I tend to do my own thing, for another. I also can be...disloyal. I've never had a mentor before, just my instructor."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"Not to me. To me, a mentor is someone who cares for you and encourages you to do better."

"You've never had that?"

"No. You see, my parents are dead, I'm a convicted criminal, and I have been training to survive."

"You're a criminal?"

"Not really. Someone I was very close to is on the police force you could say. I was charged for crimes I didn't commit. I thought she would see that, but she just...betrayed me. Broke my family apart and, more importantly, sent me into hiding."

"Sounds like my own 'family' situation."

"Yeah."

It was silent for awhile as the wind whistled against the mountain.

"Why don't you just go back and defend yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Because if I do, I'll be killed. She's got assassins after me."

"She wants you dead?"

"No. She wants my soul."

"Who is this person anyway?"

"Serepta Alvers. My dear own sister."

"She wants you dead?"

"Yep. In fact, she's got powers of black magic. I only have my skill."

"Well, you have me now too. I promise Becca; no matter what happens, I will not desert you."

"And I you. You have my trust and respect Artemis."

"And you have mine Becca. Besides, I'm sure if we work together we'll be an unstoppable pair."

Becca smiled, turning so she could hug the archer.

"Thank you Artemis. You have no idea what you've done."

The dark mist faded away. She sat on her throne lazily, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. A wicked laugh tore from her red lips, echoing throughout her dark kingdom. Dark shadows moved at the sound, creeping away from her malicious enjoyment. She played with the little sword pendant hanging from her neck. Her black boots showed through her black dress, a slit in the side that just barely covered her hip. The inside of her dress was red and her top exposed her breasts with it's wide neck line, which met an her stomach. Her black hair flowed around her, bangs hitting her blood red eyes. She grabbed the cane by her throne, inspecting the sharp sword tip. Her black gloves protected her hand and wrist from cuts, but the rest of her white skin was not shielded.

"Oh my darling Becca. How you entertain me."

She laughed again, snapping a little orb of blue light into the dark.

"Do you really think befriending THEM is going to stop me? No no no. You are very close to this little bird. And I swore to kill you every way possible. Devin was killed by your hands little sister. So by my hands, Robin shall be...clipped of his wings."

Becca awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Looking at the clock, Becca groaned when it read three o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and dressed in the outfit Artemis had helped her with. She slipped the black leggings on and pulled the purple-almost-black top over her head. It stopped at her elbows and was skin tight. Her stomach just barley showed as it almost perfectly mirrored Artemis' own top. She secured the black utility belt around her hips, noticing it slip on one side just a little. Long black boots that reached the middle of her thighs completed the outfit; she left weapons and mask off.

She creeped out slowly, but stood straight when a light illuminated from another room. She walked along quietly, peeking around the door frame. She sighed when she only saw Robin working at his laptop. She approached, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not anymore. What you working on?"

"Just upgrading security."

"Never stop working, huh? How long you been up?"

"Since...eleven."

"You've been working for five hours with no sleep and after that intense training I happened to give us for hitting Wally?"

"Yep."

Robin pulled away from the computer, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sore?" Becca asked.

"A little."

Becca pushed his hand away, gently rubbing his neck.

"Why do you push yourself?"

"Part of being Robin."

"Then, for one night, just be Dick Grayson. Batman is pushing you too hard."

"No he's not."

"Dick..."

Robin bit his lip. Becca watched him as her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders. She heard him release a sigh.

"I just want to prove to him that I'm not a kid. I can do things he can."

"But do you really have to loose sleep trying to prove yourself? It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You know it does. And you also know that you can break some of his rules, right? I'm starting to worry about you Dick."

"Why?" Robin asked, turning to look at her and causing her to stop working the knot in his neck.

"Why? Is that really all you have to say? Dick, have you really forgotten what it's like to be cared for?"

"No. I just tend to ignore it."

"You shouldn't."

Becca stopped speaking ad started working hen Robin turned back to his computer.

"Tell you what, Dick. If you start getting more sleep, I'll start giving you massages whenever you want. What do you think?"

"Deal. But what about you? Why are you up?"

"Restless. Living on the run hasn't been the most peaceful thing."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on."

"Later. You need sleep. And I'll even go back to bed if you go to bed."

Robin groaned, shutting off his computer.

"You're like a mother," he teased as he made his way to his room. Becca kicked him lightly.

"Just go to bed."

"Night...mom," Robin said with a chuckle.

Becca shook her head as he closed his door. But it opened again.

"Nice costume by the way."

As he shut the door, Becca blushed. She quickly entered her own room and reminded herself to thank Artemis for the present.

(End of Part 3)

Saturday proved to be an eventful day. Becca was up at dawn and ready for training before seven. She was walking to the sparring room when a blast of cold wind rushed up behind her. Becca stopped before she hit him but looked up at Wally.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell us why you're here?"

"Leave her alone Wally," Artemis warned.

She stood beside Becca and both girls looked at him.

"Or do you want another of her escrim stick shoved in your face?"

Wally scowled and Artemis pushed past him, dragging Becca behind her. Artemis shoved Becca into her room, closing the door.

"You okay?"

"We should get to the session," Becca replied, moving to leave the room.

Artemis blocked her path, foot against the door's edge. Becca avoided her eyes and Artemis examined her new friend. Something was off but Artemis couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter Becca?"

"Can we go please?"

"No. You said you trusted me. Now tell me what's wrong."

Becca bit her lip and pulled Artemis out of the room, down the hall, and into the library (which was unoccupied).

"Whenever I am in danger, or anyone close to me for that matter, I get sick to my stomach. Kinda like a danger sense. But it's really just a spell I used on myself for reasons like this. Anyway, I've been having that feeling ever since our talk that night on the mountain. I have a feeling my sister is sending someone after me but I'm not sure. It could be anyone."

"Okay. So...who do you know, around here, that's close to you?"

"Only you and Robin."

"No one else? They haven't reached out or anything?"

"No. They have. But because of my situation, I've turned them all down. Everyone but Wally that is. I could care less if he likes me or not. But no; I have no other close...allies."

"You mean friends?"

"I don't dare call you that until I know you're safe; Serepta will use it against me. And it'd put you all in danger."

"Honey, we live for danger."

"Not like this, Artemis. Everyday is a fear of turning my back and finding people I barely knew dead. I-I wake up and sometimes I fear the sun because I can't hide from it's light. There are too many fears, too many obstacles. Everyday is live or die. Young Justice has done that, I know. But not a level of the possible undead."

"The Undead?"

"Yes. My sister got her black magic by selling her soul. She needs more souls every few years. But if she can't get my soul before the end of this month, she will be gone."

"And that's bad?"

"It can be. It means that she's getting more desperate so she won't play nice much longer. And that means someone could be injured or kidnapped...or even murdered. And all for my soul. Mine! You don't know what it feels like to push people away so they won't end up dead."

Tears had formed in Becca's sweet brown eyes and she hung her head.

"Maybe not. But we won't let that stop us from protecting you."

A sudden explosion sounded within the mountain and both girls fell from the shaking it caused.

"It's Serepta. I can feel it."

"Becca!" Artemis cried out as her friend ran out of the room.

Becca reached the mission room just as several huge raven broke through the mountain wall. She stared at them for a minute but quickly pulled out her weapons. She whistled and the birds looked at her.

"Hey there birdies! Look, it's me. Becca Stevens. That's right bird. Come get me!"

Becca ran between their lags and out the hole in the wall. The ravens followed her and she ran farther from the mountain.

"I should've known Serepta would use those carrier pigeons."

She stopped, a branch falling inches away from her. The raven tried to grab her but it's talons were too short. She lay down, crawling forward army style. If she was going to survive, she needed to do it quickly. She fumbled around in her belt before pulling out a vial of red liquid. Using her teeth, she pulled the top off and threw it at one of the ravens. It landed on the feathers, starting to sizzle. The bird shrieked as it flew off, hoping to loose the acid in the wind. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the others. She looked around, but couldn't find her escrim sticks anywhere.

"Ah crap. Better use another one."

She pulled a collapsible Katana from her boot and put it together. But she didn't have to use it because Young Justice had her back. She put the weapon back as she watched them take down her foes. A shadow formed over her and Becca's mouth was clamped shut as she was dragged into the air. She struggled and her screams were muffled as she tried to break free. She bit her captor's hand and was released. To her relief and utter horror, she began to fall. She hadn't been that far up but it was high enough to knock the wind out of her when she landed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped her sit up.

Becca nodded, trying to get her breath back.

"I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Robin looked her over carefully, checking for any broken or sprained bones or joints. Becca pulled another vial out of her belt and held it under her nose.

"What's that?"

"Calm down Robin. It's a little something I invented. It's like an anesthetic. It helps stop the pain without making you sleepy."

"So you are hurt."

"Only cause I fell from the height of a tree. And it only hurts in my head."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and Becca laughed.

"I'm not going to have a concussion. That's why I'm not taking pain killers."

Becca put the vial away.

"What other stuff you got in there?" Robin inquired.

"Collapsible weapons, smoke pellets, sleeping gas, acid, poison ivy juice, cactus needles, that kind of stuff."

"You and your weapons."

"I don't have room for a grappling hook, I need these other various gases and liquids to survive, and I have two backup weapons."

"Which weapons?"

"A gun and a dagger, both in my boot. I'm prepared for everything. I just need to remember my hook. And find my escrim sticks."

"Here you go."

Robin handed Becca her favorite toys back and watched her twirl them.

"Thanks. I lost them when a branch almost fell on me."

"You're having a rough day."

"All part of life. My life anyways."

Robin smiled and Artemis ran up to them, the others close behind her.

"Are you okay Becca? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"She your mother?" Robin teased, referring to last night.

Becca laughed and smiled brightly.

"You could say that."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked, turning to his friend.

"We almost died, Becca almost died, and we're congratulating her for going off on her own."

"Wally's right Becca. You shouldn't have done that."

"I was only trying to protect you guys. They came for me, not you."

"But you're a part of the team. We protect each other."

"Yeah but I'm only temporary. My life may be temporary."

"Stop! Just...don't say that!"

"Fine. But it's true."

"Becca!"

"Robin."

The two stared at each other before Robin looked away.

"We should get back."

Becca looked up as he stood, eyes filled with emotion. Artemis took her by the hand and helped her stand. They watched the others walk away and Becca turned to Artemis.

"I don't understand why he worries so much. No guy has ever worried over me like he does."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No. I've seen him around girls he's liked. No he treats me like...like a sister."

"You don't know that. He seemed genuinely concerned about you."

"Because I'm like a sister. Nothing more."

Artemis didn't know what to say so she guided the younger girl inside.

"You need help?" Becca asked as she watched the martian attempt to bake a new recipe.

"That would be nice. The others went out for awhile."

"Your night for cooking?"

Megan blushed at the remark and Becca came up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, if you use my tips you'll be a great chef in no time."

Megan beamed at her, still a little embarrassed. But Becca was looking at the book Megan had opened. She did as Megan instructed, correcting her every now and then. As they worked, they had an interview of sorts.

"How long have you known Robin?" Megan asked, cutting some onions.

"We grew up together. I knew him when he was just a few years old."

"Wow. You're really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We did everything together. Before he became Robin, I mean. What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Only a few months."

"And how do you like him?"

"He's smart and a lot of fun. I just wish he wasn't so secretive."

"That's Bats' fault. After what happened to both of them, it's hard to know who you can trust. I know Robin trusts you all but Batman still has a hard time seeing how loyal you are."

"Probably because we were mislead."

"How so?"

"We were informed that we might have a mole in the group."

"Tch. Yeah that would do it."

"So, how did you learn to do all this? According to Robin and Artemis, you've been raised on the streets."

"I was. But that was after my parents died. I learned all this from my mom."

"You lost your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have any other family to take you in?"

"I used to. But she betrayed me."

"Oh Becca...I wish I could help you."

"You are. Just by sheltering me I'm satisfied."

"Is this the first home you've had?"

"Since I was out on the streets. I had a dojo that I could rest in. But not at night."

"What did you do when it rained?"

"Toughened it out. Because of that, my immune system is strong; it's almost impossible for me to get sick."

"A little like me."

"I guess. But you have two big weaknesses; besides Connor I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are dating. I happen to be an excellent spy."

"And what are my weaknesses?"

"Fire and a rare disease called Triphlant. Humans can't catch it but anything slightly altered from humans can. I know because I had a friend diagnosed with it by a doctor of rare magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But that's not the point; the point is, I haven't had a home for six years and it's god to be in one."

"You can always share ours. It'll always be open to you."

"Thanks."

Becca smiled and returned the hug Megan offered her.

"How's the homemade pizza coming?" Becca asked.

"Just fine. You're really handy to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should help me bake everyday!"

Becca laughed a little, sliding another pizza into the oven.

"Maybe. I haven't done this for a long time; it's kinda fun."

The two smiled at each other. For the next hour or two, they sat in the living room area and talked until the smell of pizza encased the mountain and they were both starving.

"It's late Megan. We should just eat and put the rest away."

"But what about the others?"

"Tough luck! We gave them a chance and they refused to answer. Here. Take what you want and meet me in the living room. I have an idea."

Megan did as instructed and Becca took her share of pizza before putting the rest away. She also made up a tray of two soft drinks, two bowls of ice cream, one bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and several napkins. She set it on the table and popped a DVD into the player.

"I found this in your room while I was looking for you and decided to play it."

Megan cheered happily when the opening for _The Notebook_ came on. Becca and Megan watched the movie until, with full stomachs and happy faces, they fell asleep. In fact, the team found them laying on the couch, Megan's head on Becca's chest and Becca's arm draped over her side. Both were lying on the couch, Megan in front. The others observed their mess and could tell what happened. Megan awoke when Connor touched her shoulder. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hi. You're...back," she said around a yawn.

Becca moved, starting to wake up at the talking that had broken their silence. Artemis rubbed Becca's back, causing the young girl to wake up. Becca peeked her eyes opened, groaned, and turned her head to sleep some more. Artemis smiled.

"Robin, will you carry her to her bed? You're probably the only one she'd let in her room."

"Sure."

Robin picked Becca up in his arms, supporting her head on his (strong, well toned) chest (heheheheheheheheheXD). She kept her eyes closed but snuggled closer to him. He brought her to her room while Artemis took care of the martian girl. The other three looked at the mess and cleaned it up together (okay so Superboy didn't do much but still...). When it was finished, Artemis and Robin entered the room again.

"Megan's sound asleep," the archer reported.

"Becca's fine."

"Good. Then it is best the rest of us get some sleep too," Kaldur suggested. The others nodded and headed off to their own rooms. And each member had a dream that, somehow, connected to their newest member.

(End of Part 4)

"_Becca if you keep swinging you'll be flying!"_

"_That's the idea," a five-year old Rebecca had responded to her mother. _

"_Alright. Enough flying, Sparrow. Come and eat."_

_With a giggle, Becca had jumped of the swing and ran to her parents. She wrapped her arms around her dad's legs, smiling up at him._

"_Oh no! A little Sparrow is on my legs!"_

_Becca had laughed that day and the name Sparrow had stuck with her._

"Yo Becca! You okay?"

Becca shook her head, bringing her mind back to Earth. She looked at Robin, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, covering up the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different today."

"Because Wally's not here to bug me."

Becca shot Robin a teasing glare.

"True. So why aren't you out with the others? You've stayed here every time we go somewhere. Did we do something wrong?"

"Other than Wally you mean? Nah. I'm just trying to adjust to hiding What about you?"

"Batman's coming to pick me up. Couldn't go."

Becca nodded, understanding.

"What were you thinking about?" Robin asked quietly, playing with one of his birdarangs.

"When?"

"Before I interrupted."

"My parents."

Robin looked up at her. She had diverted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"What happened to them?"

"After you left, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We tried everything to get her treatment. But it wasn't enough. And our living situation didn't help much either. She was gone after the first couple of weeks."

"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry."

Becca nodded, tears falling on the counter where she was sitting.

"My dad. He was killed in a car accident not long after. It was raining and the road was slippery. He turned the corner and...a truck hit his car. The police said he may have survived it had been another car. We had their funerals together and I can only remember crying. After that, my sister and I ran away. We weren't going to be adopted into a family we didn't know."

"So what happened to Serepta?"

"She betrayed me. I fell asleep with her beside me and I awoke up alone. I waited for several days but she didn't come back. I walked around, trying to find out where we were. She found me and, with stupidity, I remember feeling relieved. But she only came to say she was leaving me to find something better; said that I could stay away from her and learn or I could give up and die. I chose the first, obviously. But I haven't trusted many people since."

"Why did Serepta leave you? She was always really nice."

"To you. She liked you Robin. But she couldn't stand me. She hadn't expected me to follow her the night she ran away. But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be put in a family I hadn't been born with. It may work for you, but not for me. Point is, my family's gone and I'm in terrible danger."

Robin put his arms around her and Becca felt her heart race at the simple act of caring.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. And the others will too. No matter what the danger, we'll be with you to the death."

"That's the problem. Serepta wants me dead and she'll kill me anyway possible to-"

"Wait! Your sister is tying to kill you?"

"Yeah. She sold her soul for the power of black magic. She feeds off of souls and, if she doesn't get mine soon, she'll die within minutes of the deadline."

"Why does she want your soul?"

"She needs it to make another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's not important."

"Becca."

Robin's voice was soft but firm, demanding she tell him. And Becca couldn't fight the demand from his lips.

"If she sells my soul, then Serepta can raise one person from the dead and alter reality to benefit her. And knowing my sister, she'd probably sell my soul to bring her friend back to life. A friend that I, apparently, killed."

"She'd sell **your **soul to bring a friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here and not hunting her down? She knows you're here."

"That's why I'm staying."

"So you can face her?"

Becca shook her head, pulling out of his embrace. She stood and walked so she was out of arms reach.

"I'm staying here so Serepta can steal my soul."

"Becca..."

"You don't understand what I'm doing Robin. If you had the chance, wouldn't you give your soul away so one of your friends can see their family? Wouldn't you want to see Bruce smiling because he had someone close to him back? I think you would. And if Serepta thinks of her old friends as family, then that's all that matters."

"Becca-you've changed."

"I know. But I can't stand the thought of more people dying because of me. The minute my soul is taken, she will not only have her family but she won't need to steal lives anymore."

"But she'd still do it."

"Yeah. But I would be in touch with someone from the eternal realm. They could protect people from her. And Serepta would die a few months later anyway."

The Zeta Beam sounded, indicating the others were back.

"I should head to my room. I'll see you later Robin."

"Becca-"

"Just drop it, okay? It was really stupid of me to say that. But I didn't really mean it, any of it. Promise. But please...let it go."

"...okay. For you Sparrow."

Becca turned her head at the sound of that name. But Robin was walking towards the others and she could hear them chatting away. She felt her heart squeeze but ignored it and went on her way. If she was careful-and really lucky-she would live long enough to tell them how much she enjoyed their friendship.

(End of Part 5)

Becca was excited for her first authorized mission. She may have been in hiding, but she was ready to get out of that mountain. And she found the bio-ship especially intriguing. She loved how Megan could control anything within the ship but the heroes themselves. It was what excited her the most. The bad news about the mission was she had been-regrettably-paired up with Wally. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Why would he hate her so much? Sure, she'd beat him with a stick and had snapped at him a few dozen times. But he'd deserved it. He'd verbally attacked her more than once. So, as they approached their destination, she began to dread ever leaving the mountain.

"Approaching destination," Megan said.

Becca nodded and waited until the ship slowed to slid down the rope. Wally was down before she was, but Becca ignored him as someone communicated with her via com link.

"Whatever happens, just ignore Wally."

"Thanks Artemis. You focus on your job now."

"Okay."

Becca turned the communicator off and walked slowly to where Wally was waiting.

"You're slow," he commented.

"And you're stupid," she shot back. "Now that we've established the obvious, let's take a look around."

Wally glared at her but Becca ignored him. She looked around and noticed two things; the place was almost deserted and she had lived in this area before.

"Looks clear to me," Wally muttered.

"Yeah but you can't be too sure. Somebody is always sneaking around."

"Learn that from experience?"

Becca didn't respond. Instead, she took a long look at the area surrounding them. It was a small suburb. Houses lined the dirt road they were standing on, either side decorated with the fine trappings of some old but very elegant houses. Trees lined the road every now and then and the occasional flower patch arose to shine it's colors. Fences surrounded each yard, creating a barrier. But the one they wanted was the one Becca knew all too well.

It was formed like a warehouse space but it was decorated as a home. High tech security cameras and almost invisible lasers guarded the house from those who got past the gate. It was not only a house but, Becca knew, a lab as well. In fact most of the warehouse like house was a laboratory; perfect secret lair. Becca inspected it further for any change. She was yanked back from the binoculars she'd been looking into. She turned to stare at Wally's angry glare.

"What are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you on this team? You handle yourself fine."

"I'm here because I need help. And I had to humble myself. You should try it sometime."

Rebecca turned to look back through the scope. But she was pulled back again.

"What is your problem?" she spouted.

"You. You've changed the team."

"Excuse me?"

"You think everything is a game! All you've done since Batman allowed you on the team is play games. And you're playing one with Rob. I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."

Rebecca blinked at him, eyes still linked to his. A transmission buzzed in but she ignored it.

"_Aqualad to Kid Flash. Are we clear to go?"_

Neither answered the call. They stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca finally whispered. "I wouldn't hurt Robin for anything in the universe."

"I don't believe that. And you know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"Then I'll make this simple. If you do ANYTHING to hurt Robin in ANY way, I will make sure you're out of his life permanently."

Rebecca looked away, blinking quickly. Staring at the house opposite of their investigation, another transmission from Aqualad buzzed through the com. She picked it up.

"We're clear to go Aqualad."

She hung up and placed it on her belt. She handed Wally the binoculars turning to touch the fence. She climbed over it, dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed. "You're not supposed to be over there!"

Rebecca shrugged and started walking away. She looked around at the empty lot. Pulling a small wire out of her belt, she linked it to the top of a building. She climbed it skillfully and reached the top. She walked along the slanted roof as carefully as possible. Then she disappeared from Wally's sight. Because she'd dropped to the ground.

"Perfect," she muttered. "I needed a sprained ankle."

She limped up to the house. She looked through the window, peering inside. The lights were on in a room so she did the sensible thing; she knocked.

"Yes?"

It was Alina, someone Rebecca had seen before.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle."

"Of course. Come in."

Alina ushered Rebecca inside. She sat her on a couch before retrieving ice.

"Thank you Alina."

"Your welcome Rebecca."

The two looked at each other. Alina smiled gently at Rebecca.

"I suppose you've heard about what happened," Alina whispered.

"It was in the newspapers Ali. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Alina nodded and blinked away the tears.

"I loved her too Ali. But it's too late for anything to be done. She's gone."

"I know. But-"

"You loved Faith as much as I did. I know. But there's another reason I'm here."

"You need her journal."

"That would be correct," Rebecca whispered. "May I have it?"

Alina nodded her head.

"I'll be right back."

Rebecca nodded and watched her old friend move towards the back of the house. She sighed deeply and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and blue. Definatly sprained. She could cope. A picture caught her eye and she moved towards it carefully. It was a picture of Rebecca and another girl her age with long blonde trestles that curled down her back. Her green eyes were staring at Rebecca as her friend kissed her on the cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat.

"Faith," she said on a breath. "Where are you?"

Alina entered the room and Rebecca sat down, photo in hand.

"Here's the journal, love."

Rebecca nodded, taking the worn leather book. Her eyes were glued on the photo. Alina looked down and smiled sadly.

"You can take the photo Becca."

"But Alina-!"

"Take it. It's what Faith would have wanted."

Rebecca nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"I'll call your parents to come get you."

"No! It's alright Alina. I have a friend waiting for me. I'll just call him."

Rebecca took out her phone, scrolling through her call list. She clicked on the one she needed.

"Hey Robin? Could you come get me? I'm just a yard over...I sprained my ankle heading over...Yeah I know. But I'll take the blame...'kay. Thanks."

Becca could feel her cheeks heat up and thought she could die as Batman ridiculed her. The others had been dismissed but Becca had a feeling she was going to be very sore. She hadn't been listening to what Batman had told her but, by the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. If it hadn't been for her situation, she may have been kicked out of the team.

"You are dismissed but the minute you are healed, Canary will be putting you through some very difficult training. So enjoy the time off."

Becca nodded and looked down as her turned to leave. The minute the Zeta Beam transferred him out, Becca heaved a huge sigh. She walked towards her room, muttering all the while.

"You were so stupid! Why would you even think about going there? If it hadn't been for you, things would've gone better."

She suddenly stopped, realization hitting her hard.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened to Young Justice."

She gasped at her own theory and quickly moved into her room. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. Looking around, Becca suddenly felt lost. Why was she here? What had really made her think she could fit in Young Justice? And could Wally be right about her? Was she really playing games? Was she, unintentionally, hurting Robin? The team? Herself? And why had Serepta waited so long to move? All her thoughts were scattered as a knock sounded on the door at her back.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

Robin. Becca shook her head, moving away and forcing herself to sound cheerful. But it even sounded forced to her own ears.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just resting."

"Then why's your door locked?"

Becca lost it. She was feeling so confused and she couldn't remember anything except the past twenty four hours. Tears fell from her scared heart and she almost fell at how painful they seemed to tear out of her heart, over her eyelids, and into the open air. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Robin. Wally was right and this time you can't fix it. You can't fix me! So just-just-leave me alone!"

Becca buried her head in her lap as the sobs came quickly after those three words. She'd been saying them her whole life. But they seemed to hurt her now than at any other time.

**Don't feel bad. I promise it all gets better! So just comment and wait for the next chapter. It'll be happier than this last one. Swear on all things whelming!**

(End of Part 6)

"What did you do?"

Wally looked up from eating his sandwich to stare into Robin's upset face.

"Huh?"

"Rebecca's upset and won't talk to me. Said you did something."

Robin leaned in close, anger visible through his mask.

"What did you do?"

Wally scooted back a little. He'd seen Robin angry but this was weird. Didn't the Boy Wonder know that she was only playing with his head?

"Nothing! I just...warned her not to hurt anyone on the team."

It wasn't the truth but it was close enough for Wally's taste.

"Ow!"

Wally rubbed the spot on his head that Robin had slapped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you did that! I was only trying to protect you!"

"From who? Becca has been my best friend for years!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"So did I!"

Ouch. That hurt. Wally looked away, somehow feeling like this was his fault. But he'd only been looking out for the boy! Rebecca was playing games and fooling the rest of the team. Wally couldn't believe the Boy Wonder was being so dense. Unless...

"Rob? Do you...like-like Rebecca?"

"No. She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. I mean, sure Becca can be a little...crazy but she hasn't-and never will-hurt me. She just misses me. Even now."

Wally tilted his head.

"Because you pushed her away?" he asked.

"Because you forced her away from my side."

Wally didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't something you could really respond to.

"Just make sure you have all your facts straight before you accuse her."

"Artemis will you help me?"

Said archer looked to where the Boy Wonders stood in the doorway.

"With what?" she asked.

"Becca. She won't let me talk to her. And Wally said something and now she's crying. Can you try and find out if she's okay?"

"Yeah. And then I'll kill Wally."

artemis walked to Becca's room, knocking on the door. She heard movement inside and then a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's Artemis. May I come in?"

"...Hold on."

There was a moment of silence, then a click as Becca unlocked the door. It swung open and Artemis entered the dark room. It became even darker when Becca shut and locked the door once again.

"May I turn the light on?" Artemis asked.

"If you want."

The light switched on and revealed what could have been a struggle.

"What happened in here?"

"Nothing. Just me."

Becca picked up one of her books, replacing it on the shelf.

"Or do you think I'm still playing a game?"

"Game? Becca what game?"

"Apparently the one with the team. Maybe you all think I'm playing games with you."

"Becca that's crazy! Who told you you were playing games with us?"

"Take a guess Artemis. Besides, what does it matter? He's probably right."

"Wally is never right! And you're better than to think of yourself as a player. You are different, but we like you that way."

"I guess."

Artemis looked at Becca. How was she going to prove to this girl just how much she was liked? Before she could get a chance to find an answer, a huge crash sounded from inside the mountain. The sounds of battle began quickly and both girls rushed out of the room. The team was fighting a girl with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in black, her arms being shown off from the tank top. She held a cane in one hand but the tip was pointed and sharp.

"Serepta! Stop!"

The girl turned her head to look at Becca. A smirk formed maliciously on her lips.

"Why if it isn't my baby sister? I was starting to get worried."

"Leave them alone!"

"Why? Last time I recall, you said you weren't any one's guardian."

"I'm still not. But you came for me. So here I am!"

Serepta smiled.

"Good baby sister. Just come here."

Becca took a deep breath and walked to her sister. Standing eye-to-eye, they looked similar. But it was clear that they were not the same person. And although soul thirsty, Serepta was much more beautiful than Becca was. Serepta held out her hand and Becca took it. She didn't protest when the cane/sword was pushed to her throat. All battle-that Serepta had deflected using her magic-stopped. It seemed as if all time had frozen, depending on this one moment.

"There's a good girl Becca. I thought I was going to have to...clip some wings."

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

An evilly pleasant laugh filled the mountain as Serepta nuzzled her sister's neck.

"I knew you would. Love is a painful thing, isn't it baby sister?"

"Can be. Now let's go."

"A willing prisoner of war? I like your style Becca. You would've made a good apprentice."

"If I wasn't heroic?"

"If you were still going to be alive, silly."

Becca nodded.

"Now say your goodbyes, spare me the lovey dovey crap, and let's head out."

Becca nodded again. She looked at Young Justice as a whole.

"Thank you. You helped me sort things out and I know how much I appreciate it. Even from you KF. This will be the last time you see me. But I'll be thankful for your help."

Becca looked at Serepta through the corner of her eye.

"We can leave now."

"Good. Thank you ever so much Young Justice. I appreciate you...holding on to my sister. But we have to go now. Bye bye!"

Serepta disappeared, Becca in tow. The minute she was out of the mountain, Robin chased after them. And the others were close behind. But the two sisters were gone.

"Where are they? Why did Becca let that happen?"

"Robin."

They turned to Megan. She had her hands to her head, obviously linking her mind to Becca's.

"Becca-she saved your life."

"What?"

"If Becca hadn't stepped in, Serepta would have killed you."

"Why?"

"Because Serepta knows that Becca...likes you," Artemis answered.

She ignored the looks she received, choosing to stare at Robin's shocked face. She knew that, behind his mask, his eyes had widened. And by the way he was determined to find Becca, Artemis guessed he liked Becca too.

"Becca told me so after she hit Wally. I didn't want to say anything but she thinks of you as more than a friend. That's why Becca said she wouldn't have let Serepta clip any wings. They were yours."

"I-I...We need to find her. We can't just let her die."

"Serepta will steal her soul now that Becca's in her possession. But if she can't get it before midnight tonight, Becca can still be alive."

"How?"

"Today's the last day of this month. And that's Serepta's deadline."

(End of Part 7)

Becca didn't move as Serepta strapped her down to the table. As long as Robin and the team was safe, there was no need to try and escape. Serepta smiled down at her, loving the painful vibe Becca was putting off.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it. I was afraid you and your boyfriend were going to become my birds of prey."

"Robin is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Oh. Such a shame he never will be. I just have one question for you though?"

Becca turned to stare up at her sister.

"Why did you never tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know. But since you won't be thinking much longer, I'll humor you. Why did you never tell Robin that you love him?"

"Because it was obvious that we were never going to end up together. Even if I were to live. Besides, he's got other people."

"Yes. That Kid Flash seems to be rather hooked on the bird."

"Precisely."

"Oh well. You made the right choice. See, if I take your soul, I can bring Devin back."

"I figured. You always did blame me."

"Well if you look at the evidence, it's quite clear."

"I guess. Never one to change your mind or reconsider."

"Nope. I do wish you could say hello. But you know that won't be possible."

"Yep."

"Such a tragic turn of events. If only I had another sister. Then I could bring mom back too."

"Why don't you?"

"I miss Devin much more."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. But that's life my dear Becca."

"So how does this work? Am I going to feel pain?"

"I hope so. Most don't but I usually wait until they die. But I'll need to use a fresh spirit. So you'll need to be alive."

"And what happens to me?"

"I sell you to the same person who took my soul. Then I'll need your body for Devin."

"Makes sense."

"You seem so calm little Sparrow. Why is that?"

"Because you'll be happy. And so will the others."

"You're right. I will be very happy. The only one I'm worried about is Robin."

"No. He'll be fine after awhile. Besides, Devin will be back."

"Right. Hmmm. You are a smart one aren't you? And I'm sure you'll find some way to return. You always do. Well did."

"Thank you for the confidence."

"Your welcome. Now. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. The sooner I leave the better."

"Good Sparrow. Just give me a minute."

But Serepta didn't get a minute. Superboy smashed through the wall and the others soon joined him.

"I thought you said goodbye," Serepta said, putting up a shield.

"I did. They didn't."

"And they won't, am I correct? They want to save you?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why they would."

"True. You have become a burden."

"Correct."

Serepta grabbed her cane, throwing it at them. They scattered but continued to hit her with everything they had. But Serepta's powers were quite strong; she could cast multiple spells. She also knew each of their weaknesses, which she used to no extent.

"Nice," Becca commented as Serepta used a high speed tornado to trap the speedster.

"Right? I learned that awhile back. And I learned this one a few days ago."

Serepta cast a fireball in her hand and threw it towards the martian girl.

"Hmm. You were off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what would happen. At least I have the speedster still."

"Oh you do. I forgot about him."

"I did too."

Becca turned her gaze to look at the wall. The clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be midnight.

"What? What's happening?" Serepta yelled.

Correction; a few seconds.

"Oh! You devious little team! I can't believe you did that! And after what I was going to do!"

Becca looked away as a bright blue light flashed. She could hear screams and a hissing sound but she didn't turn her gaze. She shut her eyes tightly. When the light faded, Becca opened her eyes. The others were on the floor, probably knocked out from the light. She bent her knee and pulled the dagger from her boot. She used it to cut the leather band that pinned her arms to the table. She sat up and went over to Robin. Becca rolled him onto his back and he opened his eyes.

"Becca? How'd you get free?"

Becca held up the dagger with a smile.

"Many tricks up my sleeve."

Robin smiled, sitting up. Becca put the dagger away and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Everything. I didn't mean to have you pulled away. I should have defended you better, be a better friend."

"It's okay. You have new friends."

Robin pulled away to look her in the eye.

"That's no excuse! You were my first friend. You should have remained my friend."

"We grew up, Robin. Things change."

"Including your emotions?"

Becca stared at him.

"I know you like me Becca."

"If only it was just that. I don't like you Robin. I love you. I always have. But you never seemed to notice so I let it go."

"I hope you mean that."

"Of course! I don't pour my emotions out randomly. You know that."

"Yeah. I also know that I've loved you forever too."

Becca just stared. She couldn't speak even as she had words to say. She couldn't speak even more when a pair of lips attached to hers gently. Becca shut her eyes, kissing back shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Robin was kissing her! And he loved her! Becca looked up a little breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ow! What happened?"

Both Becca and Robin turned to look over at Wally, who was sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Serepta," Robin answered simply.

"yeah I knew that! Ah."

Becca looked through her utility belt and pulled out her vial of clear liquid.

"Here. This'll help with the pain."

Wally's eyes widened and he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Becca waved it off and retrieved it when he sipped a little.

"Not too much," she warned. "You'll get sleepy."

She went of to the other member who were starting to slowly get up and made each of them take it some.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked when Becca came to her.

"Yeah. I've faced my sister many times so I'm used to the vertigo such lights create."

Artemis nodded, taking the vial and did as Becca instructed. When each had had a little, Becca capped it and put it back in it's spot. She also took out a couple of washcloths and asked Kaldur to wet them. She gave one to Megan and the other to Artemis before she used the last one on Wally.

"You might need to put ice on your head when you get back," she advised.

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Sorry Megan. But I need to look into a few things and see if I can fix them."

"Where will you go?"

"Here. Serepta already bought the place and paid off the mortgage. Shouldn't be too hard to clear all this stuff out. Besides, now that she's gone, everything that was hers will disappear with in the next few hours. It all came with the selling of her soul."

"Well now what? What are you going to do?"

"What I always have done. Save a couple lives and chase down the bad guys. What else?"

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Now that I don't need to hid from Serepta, I have nothing left to be afraid of. And I know all forms of self defense, martial arts, street fights, and anything else that they teach you on the streets. I also have had an education so I'm good."

"To live by yourself?"

Becca smiled brightly. She placed her hand on her hips as she stood before them.

"I've lived by myself for five years, heroes. And now that I have friends like you, I know I'll be safe at night. Even if I'm here."

They smiled at the reference she used; Becca hadn't called the her friends since the moment she arrived. She had only referred to them as allies. But they could see she meant what she said.

"Now. Why don't we head back to the mountain, I can bring my stuff here, and Megan can cook us some dinner."

The others exchanged looks and Megan blushed fiercely.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Artemis said. "Megan isn't the best cook around."

"On the contrary, Megan is a natural."

Becca winked at the Martian who giggled in return.

"Ohmygosh! This is sooooooooooooo good! How'd you do it?" Wally hummed excitedly as he took another huge bite of Megan's spaghetti.

"Just a few secrets."

Becca laughed and Megan smiled at her. The two dropped eye contact as the others joined Wally's encouraging spiel.

"Seriously Meg. How'd you make this so delicious?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said. A few tricks I learned along the way."

"Hey Megan?" Becca cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back with me and help me set up my new place? I sure could use the help."

"Hello Megan (hehehehehehehe I HAD to)! Of course I would!"

"Good. I also have a surprise you might enjoy."

The two shared a look and then went back to eating as the others started pestering them about what Becca was talking about. With a devious smirk, Becca finally answered them.

"Alright. If any of you want to watch the Twilight saga with us, you may come."

The pestering abruptly stopped and Becca went back to eating.

"So what's your plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"We're going to see one of Wally's nerdy science conventions in Central City," Artemis said. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't know. Sounds pretty boring," Becca said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Wally said. "Just don't bring your sticks if you do; the guards will kick you out."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Now that Becca and Robin were an official couple (XD!), Wally had stopped accusing her and they had become close friends.

"Nah. I would miss seeing you're bored expression."

Becca rolled her eyes and smiled. They finished their food in silence and then Megan surprised them by pulling out a perfect batch of chocolate hip cookies.

"Very nice," Artemis complimented. "Another secret?"

"No. I just had a good tipper."

Becca smiled brightly.

"No one can beat my mom's recipe. So enjoy them while they last."

Becca was very pleased by the compliments she got and blushed lightly.

"it's my mom's recipe. I had nothing to do with it. I just remembered it."

"What happened to the written one? I remember seeing her with it," Robin reminisced.

"It was in the house wqhen it burned down. This was after I'd been on the streets but I heard about it. Was told by a friend."

"Did you ever retrieve anything from your house?" Megan asked.

Becca's smile softened and it was clear was trying to hold back tears.

"No. Everything was gone when I arrived. There was nothing left."

Robin put a hand on her back, kissing her temple. Becca leaned into him and continued to fight back the tears.

"Why were you living on the streets anyway?" Wally asked. "You never did tell us."

"Right. My mom was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. She died and then, weeks later, my dad was killed in a car accident. My sister ran away and, because I was scared out of my flipping mind, I followed."

"What did you do for your parent's funeral?"

"Ha. That's a hard one to talk about. But this was during the time my sister and I were still...allies. We didn't have anything big, just a few relatives, my sister, and me. I don't even remember most of it because I was crying. But all I really remember is seeing their bodies put in the ground. We didn't have money for coffins, barely enough to keep alive the few weeks before the funeral. But we managed; I managed. I just wish I could've done more."

Becca sniffled and shook her head, trying to force the tears away.

"So you're an orphan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. But I've been able to get along. Make ends meet."

"Why don't you become adopted?"

"Because then I would have to become something I'm not. I don't want to become any one's ward or even live in a big house. I prefer the simpler things in life and I can continue to enjoy them if I stay a...stray I guess. Not that I mind. Being a stray is fun; I get to do things I was never allowed to do. Besides, it's not as fun to be a pampered pet for someone. At least, not to me."

"Well you can share my aunt and uncle anytime," Wally said.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

An hour later, Megan and Becca were getting ready to head to Becca's when Artemis came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"A part of me would love to stay with you guys. But I have no mentor."

"Neither does Connor."

"Yeah but he holds his own. Connor needs no mentor, just friends."

Becca smiled when the clone's mouth perked up a little.

"Besides, I have to figure some stuff out. Maybe one day I'll come back to stay."

"You're always welcome," Wally said, giving her a side hug.

"Same goes for my place. Except for March 14th. That's a day reserved for me."

"You got it. So plan to come and only show up on March 14th."

Becca laughed and pushed Wally away before hugging Artemis.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. I want you to have this."

Artemis pulled back and handed Becca a silver ring.

"You remind me of someone I know; someone who can disappear like the chesire cat."

Becca smiled and took it, placing it in her utility belt. She hugged Superboy and Aqualad before Wally grabbed her.

"I want to apologize Becca. I was a jerk to you until just recently and I'm really sorry."

"Eh. I kinda deserved it. I beatyou up with a stick remember?"

"Yeah. But still..."

"Look, I'll kick you butt in sparring tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Becca hugged him too and then she was swooped away again. This time by her boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Robin, I installed security systems even you will have a hard time breaking into. There's also a protective shield around my house because of Serepta. I'll be fine. She's gone and I need to stop depending on others. I'll be fine."

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered her voice.

"I'll even visit you at the Manor sometime."

Robin smiled and kissed her before Becca headed out.

"Ready?" Megan asked as Becca sat in the seat next to(kinda below) her.

"Yep. Let's go."

(End of Part 8)

EPILOUGE!

Becca laughed as she was pulled up a hill.

"Just tell me Dick," she said.

"No. I want to show you."

Becca laughed again and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're crazy. And a dork."

"I resent that."

Becca was pushed to a stop and shje could feel Dick's breath hot on her ear as he stood behind her. He removed the blindfold and Becca opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw her parents' graves moved from their old spot to sit by Dick's parents. Her parents' headstones were beautifully engraved wih their names, the times they lived, and two hearts linked together. The same incription was engraved on their hedstones and Becca recognized it as what they would say before every circus act.

"_It doesn't matter how the show ends. All that matters is how much we enjoyed it and how much we love each other. Because Life is just one big circus act."_

Dick wrapped his arms around Becca's waist an she just stared at the gift before her. Finally, she found her voice and turned around in Dick's arms to stare at him.

"I-I can't believe-I just-thank you. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

Robin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled away.

"You deserved it. And your parents also deserved the coffins you couldn't give them."

Becca brought his lips back to her for a moment before she pulled away to respond.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Robin smiled, pleased that he'd done the right thing.

"Am I still a dork?" he asked.

"Yes. But you're my dork."

Robin grinned into her eyes and grabbed a basket from behind a tree, something he'd placed there earlier.

"You wanted to share a lunch with your parents. Why not now?"

"I have nothing to hold me back."

So they had their picnic in between the graves of their parents. It may seem like a weird place to have a picnic. But for two orphans wh were in love, it was the most perfect spot in the whole world.


End file.
